Mi hermana
by oramimik66
Summary: el titulo dice mucho por si solo ¿no?... pero igual despues de conocer un pequeño fragmento del pasado de Natsu, una nueva chica aparece en su vida... mientras que la maga estelar de FT despues de experimentar algo de amor nota como va perdiendo a Natsu lentamente mientras esta nueva chica gana terreno pasen y vean que es lo que sucede entre ellos
1. PROLOGO

Hola que tal aquí una nueva historia, como es debido primero el prólogo espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo al leerlo

* * *

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

PROLOGO

-_ah… ah_- corría una hermosa mujer desesperadamente por el bosque de la cual se notaba un hermoso y largo cabello color rosa mientras llevaba en brazos a dos niños uno de por lo menos dos años con el mismo color de pelo de la mujer y el otro una bebe recién nacida envuelta en una hermosa cobijita

_-¡ustedes vayan a dar la vuelta por el otro lado no se nos puede escapar!_- un señor bastante mayor canoso dirigía a otros

-_mierda… estos desgraciados no me dejaran escapar fácilmente… mis queridos hijos discúlpenme por lo que voy a hacer_- después dicho eso la mujer se detuvo de repente dándose la vuelta mirando fijamente a sus perseguidores quienes se alarmaron por ello y se pusieron en guardia pero

-_¿Qué nos hiciste?_- fue lo último que dijeron antes de desplomarse al piso ni bien ellos cayeron ambos niños comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente

-_basta… basta mis amores… lo tuve que hacer si no nos dejarían de perseguir_- la mujer mecía a ambos niños que al escucharla voz de su madre volvieron a dormir tranquilamente

_-¡jajaja!... te aprovechas de unos debiluchos como ellos… Adrianne eres mala sabias_- se escuchaba una voz que venía de lo profundo del bosque

La mujer sentía como un frio corría por su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de ese hombre y solo se puso a correr de nuevo

Paso a lo menos unos 10 minutos cuando de repente sintió como volvieron a aparecer personas persiguiéndola pero estos estaban encapuchados con túnicas negras con detalles blancos

-_no escaparas_- todos se pusieron en fila creando una gran ráfaga de viento la cual se dirigía directamente hacia la mujer partiéndola por la mitad

_-¡oye que te pasa… el amo nos matara si le pasa algo!_- le reclamaba uno de ellos haciendo que lo mirara con algo de enojo

-_no te diste cuenta ¿no?_- toda la fila se acercó a donde tendría que estar la mujer pero no había nadie ahí

-_es una mujer sumamente hábil realmente nos puede controlar la mente a su antojo… debemos tener cuidado_- les advirtió y luego se dirigió hacia otro de sus compañeros

-_empieza a rastrearla… no se nos debe escapar_-

_-¡sí!- _este se sentó como si meditara y comenzó a rastrear su magia mientras en una cueva cercana

-_de seguro eso los despisto pero no son tontos ya nos encontraran… además mi herida me molesta mucho_- decía eso mientras se tocaba la parte derecha de su cadera

_-¡buahhhh! que pasa mami porque no estamos en la casa_- el mayor de los hijos estaba de pie y se frotaba el ojo por el cansancio haciendo que su madre lo mire con ternura

-_lo siento hijito_- la madre le toco la cabeza y de un momento a otro volvió a caer dormido –lamento tener que dejarte aquí… pero es necesario-

La mujer rompió parte del vestido que llevaba puesto dejando especie de falda corta improvisada mostrando unas largas y hermosa piernas y con el pedazo que corto envolvió a su hijo y lo dejo recostado en la cueva

-_prometo volver por ti hijito_- la mujer salió con la recién nacida en brazos y puso una capa de magia creando una imagen en la entrada de la cueva haciendo que esta parezca más árboles y comenzó a correr pero algo de lo que no se dio cuenta es que después de salir de la cueva los ojos de una gran bestia se notaron en el fondo de esta cabe decir que era inmensa y se notaba con un garra tomo al pequeño niño llevándolo al fondo de la cueva

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Pasado un rato Adrianne se encontró al borde de un precipicio escogió el camino equivocado la altura era realmente considerable ella intento darse vuelta y cambiar la dirección de su escape pero cuando lo hizo varios encapuchados aparecieron saliendo de los arboles cerrándole cualquier oportunidad de un escape ella miro de reojo a cada uno de ellos exclamando al instante

-_mmm… no va a funcionar_-

-_estas en lo correcto querida… estos tipos están especialmente entrenados para no caer en tu magia de control mental… los entrene yo mismo_- a paso lento se acercaba un hombre bastante alto muy llamativo con el pelo alborotado de color café piel blanca y ojos sesgados tenía una gran cicatriz la cual recorría todo el cachete derecho de su rostro

Adrianne no respondio nada solo lo miro con sumo odio para después posar su mirada en el precipicio midiendo la altura de este

-_vaya no pensaras saltar ¿o sí?... hazlo si quieres de todas formas estoy seguro que la caída desde esta altura no te mataría… asi que después te terminaría atrapando_- comentó con tono de burla el hombre mientras le mandaba una sonrisa bastante molesta

-_me leíste la mente adiós_- la mujer estaba a punto de saltar pero se sorprendió al ver como unas llamas negras que salían de la mano del hombre estaban a punto de atacarla pero

_-¡no dejare que la toques malnacido!_- otras llamas pero estas de color blanco las cuales la protegieron y ni bien desaparecieron otro hombre apareció en su delante pero este estaba todo lastimado una terrible herida era visible en su hombro izquierdo pero lo más llamativo es que era idéntico al otro tipo a excepción de la cicatriz

_-¡Makoto basta de esta estupidez… deja a Adrianne y mis hijos fuera de esto!_- le reclamo este

-_vaya Victor siempre tan insistente… es lo que más me molestaba de ti… creo que tendré que matarte sin mas no hay de otr_a- le respondio el tipo de la cicatriz mirándolo con bastante odio

_-¡Victor estás vivo!_- exclamo con felicidad la maga pelirosa ignorando todo lo demás

Al escucharla Victor creo un muro de fuego blanco alrededor de ellos alejando de golpe a todos los demás

_-¡que fastidio ataquen con magia de agua rápido!_- les ordeno Makoto bastante fastidiado

Mientras dentro del fuego

-_oye Victor ¿estás bien?_- se acercó la mujer ya que este se arrodillo por la heridas además era evidente que la cantidad de magia que tenia se redujo considerablemente

_-¿Dónde está…?_- quería preguntarle pero se vio interrumpido por el dolor en su hombro

-_lo deje en una cueva cerca de aquí no te preocupes dudo mucho que lo vaya a encontrar… estoy consciente de Makoto lo quiere a el_-

-_bien…. ¿estas herida?_-

-_no solo… la cortada que tuve cuando destruyo la casa_-

-_que bien… cuídense si_- en ese momento Victor la abrazo, para después lanzarla al precipicio un momento antes de que el muro de fuego que puso desapareciera

-_mmm… muere_- le dijo Makoto al ver como el lanzaba a Adrianne por el precipicio pero rechazo el ataque para luego comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego blanco de su cuerpo y se lanzó a atacar a todos los que estaban ahí

_-¡pero que estás haciendo tonto!_- reclamaba airadamente Adrianne mediante telepatía

-_lo siento amor pero tengo que hacerlo voy a ganar el tiempo suficiente para que tú y mi hija puedan escapar y si puedo lo detendré_-

-_pero…_-

-_sabes estos pocos años que estuvimos juntos fueron maravillosos… ¡te amo!... adiós mi amor_-

Después dicho eso el cuerpo de Victor comenzó a brillar aún más causando una explosión a gran escala en todo el lugar volviendo cenizas a todos y todo lo que estaba cerca

-_yo tambien te amo_- fue lo último que dijo mientras caía. Ya estando cerca del piso un pequeño sello apareció en su espalda sacando algo de fuego blanco que amortiguo la caída

_-¡Victor!_- lágrimas salían mientras miraba como después de la explosión el polvo levantado se disipaba y lo único que se veía desde arriba era al tipo de la cicatriz mirándola fijamente

Ni bien Adrianne intento emprender nuevamente carrera ella comenzó a toser de una mala manera incluso a votar sangre mientras Makoto continuaba mirándola

-_disculpe señor… ¿no deberíamos ir por ella?_- preguntaba uno de sus soldados

-_no… yo quería al niño que llevaba ella, pero ya no está… todos busquen de inmediato en los alrededores… no debería de haber desaparecido_- todos sus soldados empezaron a investigar en los alrededores mientras Makoto empezó a descender el precipicio dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Adrianne

Mientras tanto en la parte baja del bosque Adrianne continuaba tosiendo mientras seguía intentando ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no le respondía

_-¿tu enfermedad te está perjudicando?-_ le dijo sarcásticamente Makoto mientras caminaba hacia ella que solo se asustó al verlo no por su presencia misma sino por ver como su esposo prácticamente se había sacrificado y no le había causado daño alguno

_-¿Dónde está tu hijo?- _le pregunto directamente pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pelirosa

-_respóndeme_- Makoto le lanzó un ataque de fuego negro que iba dirigido hacia su hija pero Adrianne la cubrió con su espalda quemándose al instante para después expulsar un grito de dolor y la bebe comenzó a llorar por el ruido causado

-_mira no me hagas las cosa más difíciles… dime donde esta y te prometo que te dejare estar con él hasta el momento en que tenga que utilizarlo y tambien cuidare de tu hija será mi leal sirviente_- se acercó aún más intentando mostrar algo de amabilidad

-_jajaja… no lo encontrarías aunque te diga_- esa respuesta termino por colmar la paciencia de Makoto que junto ambas manos creando una esfera gigante de fuego y se la lanzo sin previo aviso alguno destruyendo gran parte del bosque

Al mismo tiempo Makoto empezó a levitar mirando como la explosión continuaba sin decir palabra alguna una pequeña lagrima recorrió su cicatriz limpiándosela al instante extendió su mano y un agujero apareció, dentro de este estaba cuerpo de Victor todo lastimado y tambien con serias quemaduras pero a duras penas se sentía como aun respiraba

-_mira Victor… esto pasa por querer detener lo inevitable… si no fuera por los hechizos que logre aprender del libro de Zeref ese intento de suicidio tuyo habría funcionado… pero bueno asi se dieron las cosas_- termino de decirle para cerrar el agujero con Victor dentro y volver a la parte superior del bosque dirigiéndose hacia sus soldados

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ya de dia se veía a lo lejos un señor bastante mayor caminar entrando hacia un bosque llevaba una canasta parecería que estaba buscando algunas hierbas el bosque pero mientras se adentraba más en el bosque noto como este estaba destruido prácticamente no había nada un poco luego dirigió su mirada hacia la parte superior del bosque y noto que este tambien estaba de la misma manera y el sonido de un bebe llorando lo sorprendió aún mas

_-¿pero de donde viene ese llanto?_- el hombre caminaba siguiendo el sonido del llanto hasta que lo encontró parecía como si estuviera dentro de la tierra. De repente sintió como parte de la tierra se movía haciendo que el hombre pierda el equilibrio sentándose de golpe. Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver como el cuerpo de una mujer se notaba mientras la tierra se movía y ella cubría el cuerpo del bebe que lloraba

_-¡está bien!_- inmediatamente el señor se acercó a ellas intentando ayudarlas pero fue en vano mientras él bebe continuaba con el llanto, la mujer parecía haber perdido totalmente la conciencia incluso daba la impresión de estar muerta

El señor tomo a la bebe cargándola –_vaya es una niña esta algo sucia pero es muy linda… ¿me pregunto qué será lo que paso por aquí?-_

-_oiga señora… me escucha_- preguntaba el señor que se acercó lo suficiente pero no había respuesta alguna hasta que

-_por favor salve a mi hijo se encuentra en la parte de superior del bosque… con esto lo encontrara_- la mujer extendió su brazo tocando la cabeza del señor emitiendo una pequeña luz

-_oiga… pero dígame que le paso… señora_- fue inútil ella había perdido la conciencia ante esto el señor comenzó la búsqueda del niño se tardó como una hora en encontrar una forma de subir y comenzó a recorrer la parte superior del bosque hasta llegar a la cueva. La capa que la cubría desapareció ni bien él se acercó. Ante esto el señor entro en la cueva pensando que encontraría al niño pero se decepciono al ver que no había nadie en la cueva solo un pedazo de tela cortada

-_esto parece parte del vestido que llevaba puesta la señora_- el señor seguía buscando por la cueva. De un momento a otro la bebe que llevaba en brazos comenzó a llorar

-_lo siento pequeña pero parece que tu hermanito no está aquí… volvamos_-

Se dispuso a volver donde se encontraba la señora para prestarle ayuda pero cuando llego donde ella seguía sin responderle. El señor ya preocupado intento sentir el pulso de la señora pero era demasiado arde ella ya había muerto haciendo que el señor trague hondo mirando al instante a la pobre bebe

-_qué te parece si te llevo a mi casa_- le propuso a la pequeña que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo entonces solo le sonrio asi después de hacer un entierro improvisado en esa parte del bosque y rezar por el bienestar de la señora de la cual no sabía el nombre el señor se llevó a la niña a su hogar

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este prologo ahora viene lo bueno con el primer cap


	2. El novio de Lucy

Bueno aquí continua disfruten el primer cap

* * *

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Capítulo 1

El novio de Lucy

POV Lucy

_-¡que aburrimiento!_- estiraba mis brazos para después lanzar un bostezo al aire mientras recostaba cabeza en el bar del gremio

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy?_- se me acerco Mira-san mientras secaba unos tarros de cerveza

-_ah Mira-san lo que pasa es que Natsu se fue con Gajeel a una misión especial que les dio el maestro… y bueno estoy aburrida_- le conté mi pesar ganando su mirada maliciosa como cuando amaña esos planes peligrosos donde uno sale perdiendo sea cual sea la situación

-_vaya… vaya asi que extrañas a Natsu… no me sorprende_- me dijo mientras seguía con esa sonrisa picara

_-¿eh?... ¿Qué insinúas Mira-san?_- estaba un tanto confundida con su comentario

-_nada Lucy no me hagas caso… aunque ustedes son los últimos que faltan espero que no se tarden_- ese comentario fue aún más raro. Después de eso ella se alejó, la llamaba su novio Laxus se ven tan tiernos juntos aunque es raro en Laxus todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a ello

Seguía con mi aburrimiento, bueno era de esperarse a parte de las misiones regulares que solemos tener nada interesante ha pasado después de que derrotamos a Zeref, ya son alrededor de seis meses desde que paso ello, el inicio sorpresivamente un ataque a gran escala en todo Fiore a todos, los gremios mágicos junto al consejo unimos fuerzas para la defensa de las ciudades y mientras ellos hacían eso nosotros Fairy Tail se le encargo la misión de detenerlo

Fue una guerra cruel y sangrienta, para nuestra suerte nadie murió aunque pasamos muchos sustos en especial con Natsu, en el primer enfrentamiento directo con Zeref, el sello los poderes de Natsu dejándolo en un estado de coma por unos cuantos días, recuerdo que me desespere mucho por ello. Entonces durante esos días, Igneel el papa de Natsu apareció logrando que despertara del coma y le dio un entrenamiento rápido con la ayuda de Jellal que fue quien lo encontró

Después de ese duro entrenamiento Natsu adquirió el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a Zeref o a lo menos por un corto tiempo, nosotros tampoco nos quedamos atrás según los textos del Consejo que leyó Levi-chan encontró algo aterrador, Zeref es inmortal entonces es imposible matarlo, pero había una magia especial capaz de sellarlo, entonces tuvimos que aprenderla en tiempo record, entonces junto con Natsu fortalecido y nosotros dispuestos a sellarlo logramos cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó. Sellándolo en un lugar que ahora controla el Consejo Mágico para asi evitar que algún mago tonto se acerque a Zeref de nuevo

Luego de todo ese embrollo cosas realmente sorprendentes sucedieron de repente muchos de mis amigos empezaron a salir entre ellos, me había dado de algunos como Elfman y Evergreen de ellos era obvio, pero en ningún momento me imagine que Gray se le declararía a Juvia con lo que la ignoraba y era algo indiferente me imagino que cosas realmente difíciles pasaron con ellos durante la pelea

Tambien Erza me sorprendió prácticamente obligo a Jellal a unirse a Fairy Tail, después de eso ella tambien se le declaro y asi empezaron a salir juntos, tambien Levi-chan y Gajeel ahora son pareja esto ya lo sospechaba pero igual no me imagine que Gajeel tuviera el valor suficiente para hacerlo, me alegro por mi amiga

Y asi unos cuantos más empezaron a salir entre ellos todos menos yo, y no es que realmente lo necesite no estoy desesperada por conseguir pareja pero me siento rara ver como en ellos rebosa el amor y yo tengo nada de eso

-_hola… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?_- alguien me saludo mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos asi que me di la vuelta y este era un joven un tanto alto de pelo color verde oscuro llevaba lentes estaba vestido con una camisa, un chaleco junto con un pantalón tambien llevaba colgado una pequeña mochila. No logre reconocerlo al principio pero después se me vino la imagen de la primera vez que lo conocí ya hace tiempo antes del problema que tuvimos con Oración 6 pero ahora estaba bastante mayor

-_es cierto cuando tiempo sin verte… como estas Toshiro_- era el escritor errante que conocí cambio bastante, estaba más guapo

_-¡ohhhh!... me reconociste… y bueno estoy bien Lucy_- fue lo que me respondio

-_lamento por no haber ido la otra vez… jejeje pero tenía una misión importante_- me disculpe inmediatamente ya que recordé como él me había invitado a cenar pero Natsu pidió una misión para nosotros entonces lo deje plantado, aunque recuerdo que Cana fue en mi lugar me pregunto cómo lo habrá tratado

-_no pasa nada el reemplazo que me enviaste realmente fue muy agradable_- me sentí aliviada al escuchar eso

-_bueno… ¿Qué te trae por Fairy Tail?_-

-_ah… este la verdad… quería agradecerte_-

_-¿agradecerme?-_ estaba bastante confundida

-_si recientemente estuve en una ciudad cercana al consejo mágico y bueno sé que mantiene como secreto quienes fueron los magos que detuvieron el gran problema que hubo recientemente… pero tu nombre sonaba por todo el lugar… por eso quiero agradecerte asi que toma esto_- me sentí sumamente alagada tanto que sentí como un sonrojo aparecía en mí y era cierto el consejo manejo con cautela todo el tema de Zeref, ellos no querían que se sepan nada y menos todavía que nosotros lo detuvimos

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ le pregunte mirando el libro que me había regalado

-_recuerdas el libro que intentaba escribir hace años… pues no hace mucho lo logre terminar lo presente en una editorial y bueno lo publican es unos dos meses quería que tu tuvieras el primero en ser publicado_- lo note nervioso mientras me hablaba me parecía raro entonces abrí el libro y leí algo que me sorprendió

_-"agradecimiento especial a Lucy Heartfilia por la ayuda e inspiración para la realización de la obra"_- decía el libro me quede muda por un momento

-_lamento haber puesto eso pero tú me ayudaste con el libro asi que por respeto hacia ti lo tenía que hacer_- lo escuchaba pero aun asi la sorpresa no desaparecía

-_gra-gracias_- era todo lo que pude decir aún estaba en shock

-_bueno Lucy perdón por el atrevimiento pero necesito pedirte algo_-

-_claro dime_-

-_este… quería saber si… ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?_- me pidió el nuevamente como hace ya ocho años pero esta vez lo notaba sumamente nervioso y un sonrojo muy evidente apareció en el

-_está bien lo hare en compensación del anterior al que no fui_- cuando le dije eso sonrio de una manera sumamente atractiva tanto que me sentí atraída hacia el realmente era algo distinto

Después de eso se retiró del gremio y ni bien salió vi como alguien más entraba, era mi compañero de equipo acababa de regresar de su misión

FINAL POV Lucy

* * *

-_hola Natsu_- saludo la rubia a su compañero de equipo que solo le devolvió el saludo con la mano

_-¡hola Lucy!_- ese era Happy que se abalanzo directamente hacia la rubia dándole un abrazo

_-¿Cómo les fue?-_

-_pues veras… preferiría no hablar de eso_- le respondio el pelirosa bastante fastidiado y se notaba algo molesto para luego no tomarse la cabeza gritando _-¡fue horrible!-_

Una gota de sudor salió de la nuca de todos la ver la reacción de Natsu

-_si lo hubieras visto Lucy… pobre Natsu_- el felino le contaba con tono de burla a la rubia

-_Happy quedamos en no decir nada… recuerdas_- apareció Lily mirándolo con algo de fiereza

-_si… si lo recuerdo… pero ya saben mi ración diaria sin falta_- presumía el felino haciendo que Lily lo mire con algo de bronca

-_aquí tienes estúpido gato para toda la semana_- apareció Gajeel que traía cargados como unos 14 peces gigantes de los que nadaban en el rio de que estaba en el bosque de Magnolia

_-¡Aye sir!-_ el felino empezó a devorar sin piedad a los peces era claro que estos no iban a durar ni medio dia

-_oye Gajeel pues que fue lo que paso_- se acercó una pequeña peliazul a su novio

-_pues veras pequeña… te lo digo después si no quiero recordarlo por ahora… realmente fue horrible_- el pobre DS de hierro se deprimió de golpe para sentarse en una mesa mientras Levi lo consolaba un poco

Bueno después de la patética escena de ambos DS la rubia aún seguía con un ligero aire de aburrimiento y solo tenía en su mente la cita que tenía en la noche pensando _-¿Qué ropa me pondré?_-

-_oye Lucy-san te gusto ese chico ¿verdad?_- preguntaba pícaramente Kinana que se había acercado sin que la rubia se dé cuenta poniéndola nerviosa y algo sonrojada

_-¿q-que estas di-diciendo?-_

-_pues creo que la mayoría se dio cuenta… se ve que se llevan muy bien… a lo menos es impresión me dio a mi… además te pido una cita y tu aceptaste casi de inmediato… te gusssssssssta_-

_-¡no imites a Happy!_- la rubia seguía nerviosa y lo más importante no negaba nada de lo que decía Kinana

-_pero sabes… creo que ese tipo de chicos no son mi tipo prefiero más… a los que son como los chicos que están aquí en Fairy Tail_- afirmo Kinana con una sonrisa

-_pues yo no_- le respondio la rubia

-_mmm… ¿Por qué?_-

-_mmm… sé que son buenas personas y no quisieran que cambiaran pero a mí no me gustan son algo torpes y desconsiderados… son como salvajes… definitivamente no son mi tipo_- esa declaración por parte de la rubia hizo que varios se molestaran mirándola de mala manera bueno menos el pelirosa que seguía devorando la pierna de pavo que le había preparado Lisanna pero el escuchaba detalladamente lo que decía la rubia

-_mmm… chicos no se enojen conmigo lo digo en el buen sentido_- la rubia reía nerviosa mientras los demás seguían con una mirada fulminante hasta que

-_bueno que se le va hacer son los gusto de cada quien… ¿no?... Happy vamos a la casa necesito bañarme e intentar olvidar lo que paso en la misión de alguna manera_- se levantó el pelirosa mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida

Todos lo vieron raro excepto Levi que lo miraba detenidamente para después reír disimuladamente

-_ese bobo tiene razón… de todas formas si alguien de nosotros te hubiera gustado creo que hubiera sido evidente_- comentaba Gray que tambien se dirigió a la salida un tanto serio

Asi pues los demás tambien dejaron pasar ese comentario de la rubia y todo volvió a la calma en el gremio

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Bueno del dia que Lucy tuvo su cita paso una semana exactamente y el dia anterior a este tambien ambos tuvieron ya la que sería la tercera cita. Durante toda la semana la rubia no dejaba de hablar lo bien que la pasaba con su amigo Toshiro, y como se entendían y demás entonces en esta tercera cita paso lo obvio

-_Lucy me gustas mucho… por favor se mi novia_-

Él se declaró por lo que le conto él se había enamorado de ella desde el primer dia que compartieron juntos y a pesar de que ella desapareció durante siete años, él siempre la había tenido en mente y ese sentimiento no había desparecido. Ante tal cosa la rubia no supo que decir, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida asi que le pidió tiempo para la respuesta y por eso ahora nos encontramos en Fairy Tail, con una Lucy sumamente confundida, reunida con las demás en una especie de conversación de chicas

-_pues no es de sorprenderse_- comentaba Erza por lo que le habían contado

-_es cierto… pero la pregunta importante es que sientes por el… ¿te gusta?_- le preguntaba Juvia

-_mmm… no se… me siento muy bien estando cerca de él… pero no estoy segura si realmente me gusta_- respondía la rubia

-_bueno porque no hace una lista… pones los pro y contras de salir con el… lo evalúas y bueno te decides… a lo menos es lo que hice con Elfman_- le aconsejo Evergreen

-_ohhhh… y dime… ¿Por cuánto gano los pro?-_ preguntaba pícaramente Lisanna

-_e-este pues… solo hubo un contra_-

-_ahh si… que fue lo que pusiste_- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-_que pertenezco a los Dioses del Rayo… entonces no iba a poder estar mucho tiempo con el_- la pena en Evergreen era obvia

-_pues… según las cartas parece que si deberías salir con el… mira_- Cana le enseño las cartas a la rubia y claramente se veía un libro al lado de un corazón

Y asi continuaba con la conversación reunidas en el gremio, algunas la apoyaban otras como Erza creía que era demasiado pronto y pensaba que debería conocerlo mejor, todas le daban algún tipo de opinión menos Levi solo la miraba bastante confundida tenía ganas de decirle algo pero se detuvo al ver que el pelirosa entraba en el gremio acompañado de su amigo felino

-_hola Mira… este voy a ir a una misión solo… es esta ¿la anotas?-_

-_claro Natsu… espera un momento_- la albina se levantó y fue a traer el registro de las misiones

-_este Natsu… ya que eres el mejor amigo de Lucy… le puede dar un consejo_- Levi lo llamo asiendo que la rubia se ponga nerviosa ya que no quería que alguien más aparte de ellas sepa sobre el tema

-_mmm… claro… ¿Qué pasa Lucy?_-

-_pues veras… ¿recuerdas del amigo que te conté que la visito el otro dia?_- se adelantó Cana

-_si-_

-_este al fin se animó y se le declaró a Lucy... pero ella no sabe si aceptar o no… ¿tú que piensas?_- todas lo miraron esperando su respuesta

_-¿acaso no te gusta Lucy?_- le pregunto directamente el pelirosa a la rubia

-_pues… veras…_- intentaba responder pero el pelirosa la interrumpió

-_mmm… vaya metí la pata… mejor le decía que se esperase un poco más_-

_-¿Qué?_- Lucy tenía una seria duda

-_pues veras… hace dos días tu amigo vino a buscar a Natsu… a pedirle un consejo… le pregunto si debía declararse o no_- les contaba el felino

-_es cierto… realmente pensé que te gustaba te pones muy feliz cuando vienes y nos cuentas como te fue con el entonces le dije que se te declarara… jejeje… lo siento Lucy_- le explicaba el pelirosa mientras se frotaba la nuca con su brazo y una sonrisa a medias

Todas se quedaron opas por lo que les conto en especial la pequeña peliazul pero tambien había algo de decepción en su expresión

-_bueno Natsu ya registre la misión… espero que te vaya bien_- la albina se acercó con el libro en manos

-_Gracias Mira_- le pelirosa comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida –_sabes Lucy… haz lo mismo que el… expresa lo que siente tu corazón sin miedo… estoy seguro que asi encontraras la respuesta correcta… te deseo suerte_-

El pelirosa término diciendo eso alzo una sobre su hombro despidiéndose y poco a poco la silueta de su cuerpo se perdía mientras se alejaba.

_-¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa chicas?_- preguntaba la albina bastante curiosa ante el silencio que se formó en el lugar

-_nada Mira-san… solo que gracias a Natsu ya se lo que debo hacer_- la rubia se puso de pie –_voy a expresar lo que siente mi corazón_-

Luego de eso ya de noche, Lucy se dirigió hacia el lugar donde tenía que encontrarse con Toshiro, una vez llegado al lugar el intento saludarla y conversar con ella pero se vio interrumpido ya que la rubia solo llego tomo el rostro de Toshiro en sus manos y lo beso de improvisto

-_acepto ser tu novia_-

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ya paso un mes desde que la maga estelar de Fairy Tail, acepto salir con Toshiro el antes amigo que compartía los gustos que nadie compartía en Fairy Tail con ella, la relación avanzo muy bien durante este mes la verdad es que la rubia ya solo hacia misiones para pagar su renta de un cuarto que ya no utilizaba tanto más se la pasaba viajando con su novio como este es un escritor errante le mostro muchos lugares que fueron parte de su inspiración mientras escribía el libro que iba a ser publicado dentro de un mes todo parecía bien pero había algo dentro de ella que la molestaba y no tenía claro que era

Asi la maga estelar después de otro viaje se presentó en el gremio

-_hola chicos… ¿Cómo están?_- les saludo alegre con una sonrisa al que era su habitual grupo de misiones pero inmediatamente noto que alguien faltaba

_-¿eh?... y Natsu ¿Dónde está?_- preguntaba curiosa la rubia

-_mmm… esta allá Lucy-san_- Wendy apunto un poco más al interior donde efectivamente se encontraba el pelirosa pero este parecía juguetear junto con su amiga albina y con Happy. Al ver esto sin que la maga estelar se diera cuenta la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y un ligero enojo se formó en ella

_-¡por favor Lisanna ayúdanos!_- le suplicaba el felino mientras se acercaba a su rostro

-_pero chicos me da pereza_- argumentaba la albina

-_mmm… ni siquiera me di cuenta desde cuando te volviste tan floja_- comentaba el pelirosa

-_que insinúas ¡Natsu!_-

-_no nada_- el pelirosa volteo la mirada hasta que se lo ocurrió algo –_ya se… si no me ayudas les contare a todos lo que me dijiste el otro mientras traías las copas de más_-

-_no te atreverías_- lo miro bastante molesta

-_saben que chicos a Lisanna le…_- el pelirosa estaba a punto de contar ese secreto pero rápidamente sucumbió ante un golpe de la albina y luego lo arrastro saliendo del gremio

-_está bien… Mira-nee yo más voy con el_- la albina arrastraba al DS de fuego quien tenía una sonrisa de misión cumplida

-_está bien… se cuidan y suerte_- la albina mayor los despidió

-_adiós chicos_- se despidió el pelirosa mientras veía a sus amigos quienes tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca por la escena que vieron a excepción de la rubia que seguía con su molestia

-_hola Mira-san… a ¿Dónde van Natsu, Happy y Lisanna?_- se acercó a preguntarle la rubia

-_hola Lucy… a una misión creo que Natsu quiere usarla como cebo_- reía un tanto la albina dando algo de miedo a Lucy

-_mmm… ¿Qué raro?... ¿podríamos haber ido con él?_-

-_pues sí pero… últimamente Natsu… toma misiones en solitario junto con Happy_- le comento la albina sorprendiendo a la rubia

-_es cierto… pero bueno como ya casi no estas por aquí entiendo que no te hayas dado cuenta… de todas formas no importa vayamos a una misión juntos nosotros Lucy…_- se acercó la pelirroja con Gray y los demás por la espalda mostrando un aviso de misión

-_claro_- acepto la rubia mientras pensaba –_que raro… ni Natsu ni Happy me saludaron_-

De esa manera Lucy y compañía emprendieron su misión. Esta no era nada complicada tenían que detener a unos bandidos y recuperar todo lo que se robaron, para suerte de la rubia nadie rompió ningún objeto asi que no tuvieron que pagar alguna indemnización y con su parte logro obtener el dinero suficiente para su renta.

Cuando regresaron se encontraron con Lisanna en el gremio quien se notaba bastante molesta

-_Hola Lisanna… ¿Cómo les fue?_- se le acerco la pelirroja cuando la vio

-_hola Erza… pues bien la paga fue muy buena por los ingredientes que protegían los monstruos… pero_- la albina menor lanzo un suspiro al aire recordando algo desagradable

-_tan solo era eso… no entiendo ¿Por qué Natsu te pidió ayuda?_- se preguntaba Gray mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Wendy Charle y Lucy

-_bueno esos monstruos son clase S… realmente fuertes… pero tienen una debilidad y Natsu me llevo por eso_-

_-¿Qué debilidad?_- la maga del cielo tenia curiosidad

-_le gustan los gatos_- una duda apareció en todos

-_para ser precisos… les gustan las gatas… como yo con mi Take Over puedo tomar la forma de animales la idea era que yo les distrajera mientras el con Happy recogían las hierbas… pero lo que ese bobo no me dijo es que esos Animales eran unos pervertidos… realmente eran desagradables_- se lamentaba la albina

Justo ese instante se veía que la puerta principal del gremio entraba Natsu acompañado de Happy

-_hola chicos ya regresaron… ¿Cómo están?_- les saludo el pelirosa pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada malvada de Erza

-_Natsu seguro que ya te disculpaste por lo que hiciste… ¿no?_- un aura peligrosa salía del cuerpo de Erza haciendo que el pelirosa temblara como niñita

-_claro… Erza es más por eso vine… mira Lisanna en el centro de la ciudad se acento un circo ambulante… ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí?_-

-_mmm… tú vas a pagar todo_- lo miro con ojos llorosos haciendo que el pelirosa asintiera con la cabeza

-_bien entonces vamos_- la albina menor inmediatamente se puso de pie y se disponía a salir del gremio con el pelirosa pero se le ocurrió una idea. Asi que se acercó a la pelirroja susurrándole su idea al oído y cuando ella lo escucho sus ojos brillaron de la emoción

-_es cierto si Natsu paga... no hay problema vayamos primero a la tienda de pasteles a comer algo_- el pelirosa nuevamente sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho eso no por el sino por su billetera esta quedaría vacía

-_este Erza pero…-_ intento excusarse el pelirosa pero fue en vano, Erza le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo arrastro junto con la albina a ellos se unieron Gray Wendy, Charle, Mira, Romeo Wakaba, Macao, y unos cuantos más.

-_Oye Happy… ¿tú no__ vienes__?-_ le pregunto Romeo mientras se alejaba

-_no ya comí muchos pescados de la ración diaria que me entrega Gajeel_- asi que no tengo hambre

_-¿y tú Lucy-nee?_- le preguntaba a la rubia que tenía la mirada baja y se notaba totalmente desanimada

-_no tengo algo que hacer después_- se excusó la rubia

-_este Lucy… ¿te pasa algo?_-le pregunto el felino ya que se encontraba a su lado

-_no Happy estoy bien_-

Era una mentira y el felino se dio cuenta de inmediato pero no dijo nada parecía que ella no tenía ganas de contar su problema. Asi Happy tenía la intención de dejarla sola pero la rubia lo detuvo

-_este Happy… dime ¿Natsu está enojado conmigo?_- fue una pregunta extraña

-_no… a lo menos él no me comento nada… ¿te dijo algo?-_ le pregunto el felino

-_no… solo me parecio… pero no me hagas caso mejor me voy_- la rubia se levantó algo torpe y se dirigió hacia su departamento

-_otra vez… Natsu me ignoro otra vez… lo note claramente ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada… lo ha estado haciendo durante todo este mes… me pregunto que le hice o hay algo que le molesta… porque no me dice nada… ya ni siquiera un saludo me da_- eran los pensamientos de la rubia que caminaba de una forma muy triste hacia su departamento

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ya era de noche en la ciudad y se podía ver varios puestos en ella estos eran del circo ambulante que vino a la ciudad en miedo de estos se veía a una linda rubia caminar de la mano de un joven algo mayor que ella pero un tanto apuesto

Eran Lucy y su novio Toshiro, después de que ella llegara a su departamento en la tarde, él la fue a buscar y la convenció de que fueran a la feria ya que le habían contado que había una que otra función interesante. La rubia acepto ya ahí se encontraban ambos

_-¡qué bonito!-_ la rubia miraba un puesto donde habían unos lindos peluches en especial uno grande que tenía forma de conejo color rosa, al ver esto Toshiro le pregunto al señor como odia ganarlo pero se sorprendió por lo que le dijo el señor

-_lo lamento mucho joven… pero este ya lo gano otra pareja_- el señor apuntaba al frente de ellos mientras les entregaba el conejo

-_Natsu, Lisanna_- la rubia los reconoció y tambien noto como el brazo de la albina menor estaba entrelazado con el del pelirosa haciendo que la rubia tenga un ligero tic de enojo en su frente al momento de verlos

-_ohhhh… Natsu-san no me imaginaba encontrarlo aquí y menos con su novia_- comento Toshiro al verlos

_-¿novia?-_ pregunto la rubia algo exaltada

_-jajaja claro que no… quien saldría con alguien tan tonto_- negaba la albina con la mano

-_pero entonces… ¿Por qué están caminan de esa manera?-_ seguía preguntado la rubia apuntado a los brazos entrelazados

_-¿ah esto?... pues es una penitencia de aquel puesto_- le respondio el pelirosa

-_asi es… se supone que ese puesto te revela las cosas que no quisieras hacer en este momento o algo por el estilo… cuando lo probamos inmediatamente nuestros brazos se juntaron… miren no se despega_- la albina terminaba de explicar mientras jalaba su brazo pero no lograba conseguir nada

-_ya veo_- la rubia se relajó un poco pero tenía el gesto en su rostro de que esa historia no la convencía nada

Después de esa explicación ambas parejas empezaron a caminar juntos mientras lo hacían llegaron a lo que sería el escenario principal del circo ambulante donde se veía aun viejito hacer la parte de anfitrión en la tarima

-_vengan… vengan sean todos bienvenidos al escenario principal de esta feria… acepten el desafío que se les impone y ganen un jugoso premio sorpresa del cual no manera en que se arrepientan_- decía el viejo llamando al atención de muchas personas

-_yo me animo_- un joven se acercó abruptamente a la tarima subiendo dispuesto a superar el desafío

-_muy bien joven por favor deme un golpe_- pidió el viejito sorprendiendo a la mayoría

-_como me pide eso… señor yo no_- intentaba excusarse

-_no tengas miedo… no te voy a lastimar mucho_- ese comentario molesto algo al muchacho asiendo que acepte la petición. Cuando intento darle el golpe el viejito o esquivo fácilmente después de eso él le devolvió el golpe mandándolo a volar

-_alguien más… alguien más desea enfrentarme y conseguir los premios_-

Nadie se animó por como vieron a cualquiera le podría ir muy mal entonces

-_Hey tu joven de pelo extravagante… ¿por qué no te animas?_- el viejito apunto a Natsu

_-¿yo?-_

-_si tú… pareces fuerte asi que quiero que peleemos_-

-_lo siento señor pero no… no me interesa_- el pelirosa intentaba alejarse del lugar

-_ni siquiera si hago esto_- el viejito empezó a crear fuego en sus manos llamando la atención del pelirosa

-_vamos niño pelea conmigo… no tengas miedo a un mago de fuego como tú_- ante la propuesta Natsu cambio su mirada

-_está bien… si puede hacer que me suelte de ella lo intentamos_- el pelirosa apuntaba a Lisanna

El viejito dio un chasquido con los dedos y ambos se soltaron, inmediatamente Natsu se dirigió a la tarima y al subir alguien lo detuvo

-_Natsu espera la magia de ese señor…_- era Lucy que se notaba algo preocupada

-_lo se Lucy lo note… no te preocupes voy a estar bien_- el pelirosa le sonrio haciendo que ella lo suelte y parte de su preocupación se vaya mirándolo fijamente

-_entonces señor empecemos… no me culpe si lo lastimo_- el pelirosa cubrió sus manos con fuego haciendo ver que estaba dispuesto a pelear enserio

-_muy bien… asi se empieza_- le respondio complacido el viejo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el

CONTINUARA…

* * *

bueno espero que le haya gustado y esperen por el proximo se cuidan BYE BYE


	3. Adios Lucy

Bueno aquí continua disfrútenlo y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Capítulo 2

Adiós Lucy

POV Lucy

-_Natsu espera la magia de ese señor…_-

-_lo se Lucy lo note… no te preocupes voy a estar bien_- me respondio con su típica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no había visto en un buen tiempo, que hacía que de pronto me sintiera muy calmada y relajada

-_oye Lucy… esa magia tiene esencia de Zeref… ¿no es verdad?-_ me susurro Lisanna acercándose a mi oído

-_eso creo... pero no te preocupes no es tan fuerte_- le aconseje ya que se veía algo preocupada espero tener razón

-_entonces señor empecemos… no me culpe si lo lastimo_- Natsu estaba bastante serio incluso prendió sus manos en fuego antes de empezar la pelea

-_muy bien… asi se empieza- _el viejo parecía tener bastante confianza tambien

Asi ellos empezaron, como siempre Natsu se abalanzo al viejo inmediatamente comenzando la pelea pero este lo esquivo, se notó como hizo movimientos forzados para esquivarlo pero igual que haya esquivado a Natsu me sorprendió mucho… espero que Natsu vaya a estar bien

FINAL POV Lucy

* * *

-_Rugido del Dragon de Fuego_- Natsu lanzo un rugido de dragón bastante dirigido directamente al señor tambien mago de fuego. El simplemente se paró delante del ataque ni bien este estaba cerca hizo unos movimientos raros con sus manos tomando el control del rugido del pelirosa redirigiéndolo hacia el

_-¡eres muy bueno viejo!-_ Natsu simplemente recibió su rugido directamente, un poco después de que el polvo levantado cedió el pelirosa se encontraba parado con una gran sonrisa sin rasguño alguno

_-¡hora de ponerse serio!-_ Natsu volvió a abalanzarse hacia el viejo pero esta vez lo hizo mucho más rápido. Tanta fue su velocidad que el viejo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar pero antes de que el reciba el golpe del pelirosa, se esfumo literalmente como cuando un fosforo se paga de repente de la misma manera reapareciendo en la espalda de Natsu

_-¡toma!-_ exclamo el viejo dándole un golpe de fuego de lleno en su espalda haciendo que grite un poco de dolor

_-¿Qué golpe más pesado?-_ pensó el pelirosa mientras se tocaba la espalda sintiendo dolor pero incluso con eso estaba algo quemado cosa que lo sorprendió aún más

_-¿Pensé que tu cuerpo resistía los ataques de fuego niño?-_ pregunto con un tono de superioridad

El pelirosa no respondio al comentario solo seguía tocándose la espalda recordando la última vez que siento como su cuerpo fue quemado cuando era niño mientras entrenaba con Igneel. Un momento después Natsu volvió a atacar pero el viejo ya no intentaba esquivarlo, el contrarrestaba los ataques de pelirosa encaminándose a un gran intercambio de golpes tan grande que hizo varias personas que estaban alrededor con cara de estupefactos por la gran habilidad del viejo, salieran volando, después de un rato ambos se detuvieron parándose frente a frente se podía ver como Natsu estaba con bastantes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo junto con parte de su ropa quemada mostrando un poco su físico haciendo que varias chicas que estaban un tanto más atrás se les es capara un

_-¡es bastante guapo!-_

Por otro lado estaba el viejo igual con varios golpes, incluso tenia uno que otro chinchón en el rostro junto con sus arrugas y su barba larga, entonces ambos se pararon firmemente

_-¡acabemos con esto!-_ gritaron ambos al unísono

Natsu empezó a expulsar llamas de su cuerpo junto con uno que otro rayo a su alrededor acumulando magia de fuego-rayo en su boca y una mirada fiera, mientras que el viejo solo junto una inmensa cantidad de fuego en sus manos

_-¡Natsu detente… es peligroso que uses esa técnica con tanta gente alrededor!-_ grito Lisanna bastante molesta _–Lucy dile algo-_

_-si... si Natsu detente no es para tanto_- la rubia reacciono ya que estaba estupefacta viendo la pelea

No recibieron respuesta alguna por parte del pelirosa solo el furioso ataque que este lanzo hacia el viejo que tambien soltó de golpe todo ese fuego acumulado hacia Natsu, colisionando fuertemente causando una gran explosión pero esta fue retenida por una barrera que apareció ni bien el fuego se expandía rápidamente

Como era de esperarse una gran cantidad de polvo apareció por todo el lugar la cual se disipaba lentamente, una vez pasado el polvo lo primero que se veía era al pelirosa parado con algo de daño en su cuerpo pero bastante cansado no dejaba de jadear, mientras que el viejo estaba de espaldas en el piso mirando al cielo

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-_ ambos magos rieron sin para al ver el resultado haciendo que Natsu se le acercara para ayudarlo a levantarse

_-vaya señor que gran pelea-_ le dijo el pelirosa mientras que el viejo se levantaba

_-vaya que si… me sorprendiste mucho… ya había escuchado rumores de tu fuerza Salamander pero comprobarlo por mí mismo fue una experiencia única-_ decía muy feliz el viejo –_pero está lejos de tu máximo nivel… ¿no es cierto?-_

_-mmm… puede ser-_

Mientras ambos platicaban y sonreían como si nada hubiera pasado todos los presentes y en especial Lucy y compañía estaban estupefactos por su actitud pero se vieron interrumpidas por Toshiro

_-¡bravo… bravo… bravísimo!... Natsu-san que buena actuación-_ aplaudía con energía Toshiro que era evidente que no entendió nada de lo que paso

De repente todos los demás presentes incluso los que salieron volando hace un momento tambien empezaron a aplaudir con energía haciendo que tanto el pelirosa como el viejo se apenaran

-_vaya Lucy-san… todo un escritor ¿no?-_ le comento Lisanna a la rubia

_-si a veces su imaginación se desborda… jejeje-_ Lucy estaba bastante apenada por la actitud de su novio

_-Muy gracias por observar la presentación y como lo prometido es deuda… ¡toma!-_ el viejo extendió su mano mostrando un par de boletos al pelirosa

_-mmm… ¿Qué es esto?-_

_-son boletos… para el Resort Akane Beach… es tu premio por derrotarme-_

_-lo siento pero no puedo recibirlos fue un empate-_ se excusó el pelirosa

_-no seas modesto yo perdí y estoy consciente de ello asi que acéptalos-_

-_mmm… está bien gracias-_ Natsu los recogió con su típica sonrisa y se bajó de la tarima acercándose a sus amigos

_-vaya que eres tonto… armar semejante alboroto… por un simple par de boletos-_ le regaño Lisanna que se adelantó a Lucy para acercarse al pelirosa

_-jajaja… lo siento lo siento-_

_-¿estás bien Natsu?-_ le pregunto la rubia acercándose a él con algo de alivio en su mirada

_-si Lucy… no te preocupes-_

_-bueno Natsu-san… cuéntenos con quien va a ir a semejante Resort-_ preguntaba curioso Toshiro que le seguían brillando los ojos por la pelea que vio

_-mmm-_ el pelirosa se puso en su modo pensativo llevando una mano al su quijada y la otra sosteniendo su codo _-¿a quién llevare?-_

_-Ah Salamander se me olvidaba-_ el viejo se les acerco de repente interrumpiéndolos

_-no me llames Salamander… ni nombre es Natsu-_ le corrigió el pelirosa

_-ah bueno Natsu-kun entonces yo me llamo Haru…. Pero se me olvidaba este pequeño detalle-_

Todos lo miraron algo extrañados entonces el viejo de nombre Haru chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente los brazos de Natsu y Lisanna se juntaron de nuevo entrelazándose como si estuvieran saliendo

-_oiga señor esto es necesario-_ Lisanna estaba algo molesta

-_si son las reglas de nuestra feria ambulante… soy el jefe de esta pero aun asi no puedo interferir con los resultados de otros puestos-_ reía calmado el viejo mientras que Lucy, al ver como esa pareja le reclamaba para que los suelte de nuevo, se puso triste sin darse cuenta ella misma

_-oh vaya tiene novia-_ se escuchó por parte de unas chicas que sonaban algo decepcionadas al ver como Natsu estaba apegado a la albina claro la única que las escucho era la rubia que se dio vuelta a verlas llamando su atención de que esas chicas no eran feas ni nada por el estilo

_-me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue que Natsu se volvió atractivo para otras chicas?-_ la rubia se dijo a sí misma, solo su novio la escucho inmediatamente lanzo un suspiro al aire con una pequeña sonrisa

_-oh bueno entonces nos vamos… ¡viejo malo!-_ fue lo último que dijo Lisanna alejándose mientras jalaba al pelirosa que se despidió con la mano al mismo tiempo Lucy y Toshiro los seguían

Ya pasado unos cuantos minutos la curiosidad no dejaba tranquila a la rubia entonces –_y díganme… ¿Cuándo se van al resort?-_

_-¿nosotros?-_ pregunto Lisanna bastante confundida

_-claro… ¿Quiénes más?-_ se notaba el ligero tono de molestia en la rubia

-_mmm… no veo porque tendríamos que ir Lisanna y yo… en todo caso serían Lisanna y Sti…..-_ le respondía Natsu a la rubia pero este se vio interrumpido por la albina que le dio tremendo golpe en su estomago

_-Natsu te dije que no se te aflojara la lengua-_ Lisanna estaba tan molesta que algo del aura maligna de Mirajane se notaba en ella

_-entonces… ustedes enserio no salen-_ pregunto Toshiro algo dudoso

_-ya les dijimos que no… si eh de ser sincera yo ya tengo novio pero bueno… simplemente Elf-nichan no lo acepta-_ les explicaba Lisanna algo deprimida

_-bueno… Elfman siempre es asi-_ añadía la rubia causando risas en el grupo pero al mismo tiempo algo de paz llegaba a su interior y su enojo desapareció tambien sin que ella misma se dé cuenta

_-pero eso no responde la pre…-_ Lucy sé quedo callada al ver los boletos delante de ella

-_toma… te los regalo-_ le dijo el pelirosa mientras aún se tomaba el estómago por el dolor

_-¿ahh?... pero… ¿Por qué?-_ la rubia estaba sumamente extrañada

-_bueno yo podría ir con Happy… pero tengo varias misiones además no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo… no lo disfrutaría tanto… asi que tómenlos ustedes-_ termino diciendo el pelirosa retomando su caminar para salir de la feria

Lucy no dijo nada al respecto ni siquiera le agradeció y no es que no quisiera hacerlo si no que la sorpresa fue tanta que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo asi que solo se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, primero fueron a dejar a Toshiro al alojamiento donde se estaba quedando temporalmente, luego era el turno de dejar a la rubia en su departamento

_-Natsu… gra-gracias_- agradeció Lucy algo temblorosa y nerviosa ni ella misma se daba cuenta de su actitud

_-no me lo agradezcas Lucy… que lo disfruten… nos vemos_- se despidió el pelirosa junto con Lisanna para llevarla a su casa mientras Lucy los miraba

_-no te gusta verdad-_ la rubia de repente se alteró un poco al escuchar eso pero no había nadie en el lugar mirando a su alrededor notaba como como no había nada ni siquiera un miserable gato o algo parecido

_-¿Quién está ahí?-_ pregunto bastante asustada pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Ya con el susto ella se metió a su departamento, ni siquiera se ducho, solo se metió a la cama a dormir o a intentar hacerlo por el susto que se llevó pero ese "no te gusta verdad" seguía rondando en su mente

Por otro lado cuando Natsu y Lisanna llegaron a la casa de la albina tuvieron un pequeño incidente, Elfman poco más y desnuca a Natsu a ver como estaba tan pegado a su querida hermana pero se puso aun peor al notar que no se podían despegar. Después de un rato con una gran ayuda de Mirajane y Evergreen que se encontraban con ellos pudieron prácticamente noquear a Elfman, como era de esperarse Natsu se quedó a dormir con ellos, lamentablemente para ambos, el hechizo no desapareció después de tres días

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

POV Lucy

_-¡yahhh!- _me encontraba bostezando ya que recién me acababa de despertar me levante inmediatamente tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha

Ya un mes ha pasado desde la noche de la feria esa, entre lo relevante que sucedió desde esa noche estaría la publicación del libro de Toshiro fue en Crocus la capital de Fiore la cual se llevó a cabo hace dos días, todos los del gremio nos acompañaron desde Levi-chan hasta el menos interesado en libros que serían todos los demás prácticamente. Bueno decir todos no es correcto falto Natsu ese dia otra vez está en una misión en solitario si he de ser sincera en todo el mes a Natsu lo he visto solo tres veces de las cuales en una me saludo como si nada y las otras dos me ignoro como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente.

Dejando eso de lado con respecto a los boletos que él me regalo pues no lo hemos usado. No es que no quisiéramos ir la verdad es que Toshiro fue a investigar que tanta cobertura tiene y nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que era prácticamente un sueño era todo gratis SPA a cualquier hora y cuantas veces quisiéramos, todas las comidas con buffet hasta donde de tu estómago, además servicios como viaje en yate a unas islas paradisiacas cercanas y mucho más. Era tal el servicio que ambos nos sentimos mal por disfrutar de eso sin que el verdadero ganador lo sepa asi que averiguamos un poco y se nos dijo que como es un servicio súper especial entonces los podíamos intercambiar con alguna otra pareja de millonarios y con su valor ellos nos darían habitaciones para varias personas y demás pero claro sin los lujos. Sabiendo eso no dude en sugerirle a Toshiro en que vayamos todos al centro cambiando los boletos, y podríamos ir con Natsu, Happy y los demás, pero ya con esto decidido el más importante Natsu casi nunca estaba entonces por eso no fuimos.

Pero hoy es un dia especial, se supone que hoy en la mañana Natsu regresa de su misión que tomo hace unos días asi que lo atrapare ni bien llegue, y no lo dejare ir para que asi vayamos sin que tenga nada que objetar, bueno espero que mi plan funcione además con esto podre saber porque Natsu tiene esa actitud conmigo, lo obligare a que me lo diga aunque tenga que sacárselo a la fuerza

FINAL POV Lucy

* * *

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Después de armar su plan la rubia salió ya bañada muy bien vestida y algo apurada hacia el gremio esperando poder encontrarse con su amigo pelirosa, ni bien llego a este en la entrada se encontraba su novio Toshiro, este estaba vestido como siempre con su camisa, su chaleco y su bolso a un costado

_-Hola Toshiro… lamento tardarme- _llego la rubia diciendo eso para después darle un pequeño beso a su novio

_-no está bien… de todas formas Natsu-san todavía no llega-_

_-ya veo…-_ la rubia se puso algo pensativa

Mientras ambos conversaban un poco a lo lejos se podía ver como alguien se acercaba a la entrada del gremio obviamente llamando la atención de ambos

_-¿ese es Natsu-san?-_

_-no- _respondio la rubia al ver como se acercaba un señor de una gran altura más o menos como Laxus medio pelón y barba larga color negro una que ora arruga tenía una túnica larga más bien seria como una capa la cual le cubría casi todo el cuerpo llegando a la altura de los tobillos, el señor se les acerco a la rubia y su novio

_-mmm… buen dia disculpen estará Natsu Dragneel- _pregunto el señor, causando algo de asombro a la rubia

_-ehh… pues no… está en una misión pero creo que en unos cuantos minutos llega- _respondio algo nerviosa

_-ok… gracias entonces permítame pasar-_

_-claro-_ Lucy tambien lo miraba algo curiosa le daba la impresión de que ya lo había visto en algún otro lugar

_-este… Lucy… ¿no se te hace conocido ese señor?-_ pregunto Toshiro una vez que el señor entro en el gremio al mismo tiempo veían como Kinana recibía al señor y todos los demás que estaban presentes miraban detenidamente al señor que entro en el gremio

_-¿tambien te parece conocido?... me pregunto dónde lo vimos-_ decía la rubia mientras seguía viendo al señor que empezaba a conversar con Mirajane ya que ella era la era más probable que tenga algún tipo de información sobre el pelirosa

_-mmm… ¿está buscando a Natsu?... tiene que llegar en unos cuantos minutos más… ¿Por qué no lo espera?-_ le sugería Mirajane ofreciéndole un asiento en la barra del bar

_-gracias-_ asintió el señor para después sentarse y mientras Kinana lo atendía el noto como la pelirroja maga de Fairy Tail se le acercaba

_-disculpe que sea tan descortés… pero para que necesita a Natsu- _la pelirroja fue directa ya que tenía un mal presentimiento

_-necesito pedirle algo-_

_-Pero…- _la pelirroja quería seguir preguntándole pero se vio interrumpido por Jellal

_-basta Erza… no creo que sea nada malo-_ le sugirió este con una sonrisa

-_Jellal tiene razón Erza… seguramente el tonto cerebro de carbón hizo unas misiones mal y el señor viene a reclamarle-_ sugirió Gray con una sonrisa

_-¡yo hago bien mis misiones por si no los sabias… iceberg!-_ ese era Natsu que acababa de entrar al gremio que apareció de la nada nadie lo noto

_-¡Natsu!-_ la rubia estaba bastante sorprendida _-¿Cuándo llegaste?-_

_-bien antes de que me encargue de ti hielo… ¿dígame para que me busca?- _el pelirosa volvió a ignorar a la rubia la cual hizo un aura pelirosa ni bien Natsu entro al gremio pero intento calmarse

_-podemos hablar en privado por favor – _el señor lo miro fijamente mientras le decía eso

_-claro-_ el pelirosa sonrio parecería que noto algo en el señor mientras que todos los presentes estaban algo sorprendidos por ver como el accedió tan fácilmente

-_este Natsu espérate… no crees que es peligroso que entres asi con ese señor que no conoces-_ le sugirió la rubia que había entrado al gremio pero

_-muy bien chicos ahora regreso… Mira préstanos la sala de enfermería-_

_-claro Natsu pasa-_ le respondio la albina sonriente

Ni bien Natsu entro a la enfermería con el señor misterioso se oyó un grito por parte de la rubia _–¡ya me harte de esto!_- esta eufórica asi que tomo la mano de Toshiro y ambos salieron

_-oye Lucy espera-_ le sugirió su novio pero ella no lo escuchaba entonces ambos se detuvieron en la entrada

_-Mira-san… me voy de dia de campo con Toshiro… regreso mañana… ¡adiós!-_ la rubia dijo eso molesta para luego tomar en sus manos los boletos del Resort y a empezar a romperlos en pequeños pedazos tirándolos en el basurero que estaba cerca

_-está bien… adiós Lucy-_ respondio la albina con algo de miedo ya que era la primera vez que veía a la rubia tan molesta pero nadie en el gremio comprendía porque

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la sala principal del gremio, en la enfermería se veía a Natsu que miraba con una sonrisa a su visitante lo cual llamo la atención de este

_-¿Por qué te ríes… joven?-_

_-jajaja ya no finjas… Haru-_

_-oh… me reconociste… pensé que te engañaría con esta apariencia-_ el viejo lo miro sonriente

_-bueno mi olfato es muy perspicaz… no olvido el olor de nadie que ya haya conocido-_

_-vaya que gran habilidad… no dejas de sorprenderme-_

_-eso es bueno pero tu tambien me sorprendes… me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiéramos peleado mientras tu tenías tu apariencia real-_

_-incluso te das cuenta de eso… enserio eres sumamente habilidoso Natsu… no me equivoque en elegirte-_

_-¿en elegirme?-_

_-si… Natsu vente a estudiar a mi academia de magia-_ le propuso el señor sorprendiendo bastante al pelirosa

_-¿academia de magia?... pero en Fiore nunca escuche que haya una academia de magia-_

_-es cierto… esta academia no se encuentra en el continente de Fiore, sino al norte el continente Sitri-_

_-¿el continente Sitri?... nunca escuche de el-_

_-no es de sorprenderse… pero luego hablamos de eso… dime que me respondes-_

_-mmm_- increíblemente Natsu estaba pensando en la sugerencia pero como era de esperarse_ –no-_ fue su respuesta

_-¿enserio?... ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Cómo que porque?... haber llegas a la ciudad y finges ser un viejo dueño de una feria para desafiarme y seguro verificar mi poder pero ahora resulta que tienes una academia y quieres que yo vaya no te parece suficiente motivo como para desconfiar terriblemente de ti-_ el pelirosa estaba algo molesto –_pero incluso con eso… tengo un motivo aun mayor… yo nunca dejaría Fairy Tail-_

_-ya veo… pero aun asi… por lo que pude averiguar de ti… este último tiempo has estado bastante alejado de Fairy Tail tomando misiones sumamente peligrosas que llevan bastante tiempo completar… yo diría que en verdad si quieres salir de este lugar… por lo menos no quieres estar cerca y no solo lo digo por lo que averigüe sino que tambien sentí eso mientras peleábamos… hay algo que te molesta y quieres escapar de este lugar… ¿o me equivoco?- _termino diciendo Haru que miraba con detenimiento a Natsu pero no obtuvo respuesta

_-el que calla otorga… ¿no es cierto?- seguía el señor –pero no lo malinterpretes Natsu no te estoy pidiendo que dejes Fairy Tail permanentemente, una vez terminemos con tu instrucción podrás volver… con tu nivel creo que con seis meses serán más que suficientes… vamos que dices… ¿aceptas?-_

_-vaya que viejo más molesto… ¿algo de lo que quiero escapar?... no pensé que fuera tan evidente… Gray tenía razón- _pensaba el pelirosa mientras que Haru esperaba una respuesta de el

_-sabes que viejo la verdad me molesta la idea de dejar Fairy Tail… pero te voy a tomar la palabra… acepto ir-_ termino diciendo el pelirosa

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

_-¡Ese Natsu es un idiota!... pero vas a ver te voy a hacer pagar con la ley del hielo tu altanería- _pensaba la rubia en voz alta mientras se dirigía nuevamente al gremio era el dia siguiente asi que como lo prometió ella se dirigía a este

Pues a paso lento y un mal humor notable la rubia llego a la entrada del gremio escuchando una voz que hacía que se enfurezca aún más

_-¡Erza basta!-_ era Natsu que se encontraba suplicando piedad por parte de la pelirroja

-_eso es Erza maltrátalo, golpéalo que sufra por ignorarme-_ pensaba la rubia mientras entraba al gremio pero se sorprendió algo al ver unas maletas en la entrada y sobre estas estaban la típica mochila de Natsu

_-¡ven aquí Natsu… ayer no me dejaron golpearte lo suficiente por la estúpida decisión que tomaste pero el maestro se fue a su reunión hoy asi que déjame enseñarte las consecuencia de tus decisiones!-_ Erza perseguía la pelirosa mientras una gran aura peligrosa cubría todo el lugar

_-basta Erza tenemos que darle los regalos que le prometimos para su viaje… déjalo se le va hacer tarde-_ Mira le sugería a Erza que ya tenía en sus manos al pelirosa entonces se resignó y lo lanzo cerca de la barra del bar mientras que todos sus amigos más cercanos se reunían al mismo tiempo Lucy veía bastante curiosa lo que pasaba pero se quedó atónita al ver que Natsu ya no llevaba la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho

_-bueno Natsu toma-_ Erza le entrego un pequeño papel el cual tenía un sello mágico muy parecido a los que ella usa al momento de hacer su reequipo de armadura _–este sello te permitirá abrir un espacio temporal de mi magia en donde puedes guardar tus cosas espero que te sirva-_

_-oh bien me toca… bueno yo no tengo nada que darte asi que solo congele parte del espacio de Erza básicamente puedes usarla para guardar tu comida y que no se eche a perder… si no te gusta te aguantas ok-_ Gray tan amable como siempre le explico eso a Natsu

_-bueno Natsu-san este yo… toma-_ Wendy le entrego una lacrima al pelirosa _–en esta lacrima eh guardado la mayor cantidad de Troia para que en tu viajes no te marees espero que te sirva mucho Natsu-san-_

_-bueno solo falto yo Natsu toma-_ Mirajane se le acerco con una gran cantidad de comida junto a Lisanna _–espero que la disfrutes-_

_-¡gracias!-_ la alergia se desabordo al ver todo sus platillos favoritos yendo a abrazar a ambas hermanas Strauss

_-vaya idiota eso es lo que más le gusta… por eso digo que no había que darle nada-_ se quejaba Gray

_-Juvia no cree que debas decir eso Gray-sama… después de todo Natsu-san se va hoy de Fairy Tail-_

_-¿¡Qué!?-_ exclamo la rubia después de escuchar el comentario de la maga de agua

_-oh Lucy… que bueno que llegaste y justo a tiempo-_ la albina se acercó a Lucy que tenía la mirada baja y la acerco a Natsu

_-Hola Lucy-_ el pelirosa la saludo algo temeroso ya que le comentaron la reacción que tuvo el dia anterior

_-Natsu… ¿estas bromeando no?... tu nunca dejarías Fairy Tail-_ le rubia lo miro y era claro como tenía los ojos llorosos

_-ehh… lo siento Lucy… no es una broma-_

_-¿¡qué te pasa!?... últimamente estas muy raro… y ahora dices que te vas-_ Natsu volvió a estallar

_-deja que te explique-_

_-¡no quiero escucharte!... si quieres irte… entonces vete-_ Lucy término diciendo eso para luego salir corriendo del gremio

_-bueno Natsu todavía tienes algo de tiempo antes de que salga el tren hacia Hargeon… espero que arregles esto_- le decía Erza mientras lo ayudaba a metre sus maletas en el espacio mágico que le regalo, pero Natsu no respondio a ello solo se puso algo pensativo mientras guardaba todas sus cosas

_-bueno chicos me voy… Happy ya te despediste-_

_-¡Aye!-_ respondio el felino que se terminaba de despedir de Charle

_-te cuidas si, y arreglas lo que acabas de arruinar… o si no te destrozare cuando regreses-_ decía la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Natsu y unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían

_-si por favor cuídate-_ tambien se le acerco Mirajane que ella si lloraba a moco tendido al ver a Natsu partir

Y asi todo los demás se despidieron y despacharon al pelirosa mientras Happy lo seguía

_-oye Natsu… ¿en dónde vas a buscar a Lucy?-_ decía el felino

-_mmm… tengo que ir a otro lado por favor búscala y aunque no quiera tráela a la estación-_ le pidió Natsu

_-¡Aye!-_ Happy tomo vuelo y comenzó a buscar a la rubia por todo Fiore mientras que Natsu cambio rumbo un momento después se encontró con Toshiro

_-Hola Natsu-san-_ lo saludo

_-Hola Toshiro… necesito hablar contigo-_

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ahora nos trasladamos a la estación en Magnolia como es de suponerse un poco más lejos de la entrada a la estación se encuentran unas bancas, en ellas se encontraba cierta rubia con la cabeza gacha y al mismo tiempo se podía ver con un pelirosa se acercaba a la estación algo serio pero rápidamente cambio su actitud al ver a la rubia en la banca

_-mmm… Hola Lucy-_ volvió a saludar a la rubia quien lo miro pero ahora no se veía enojo en esa mirada si no está estaba perdida y no dejaban de caer lágrimas de sus mejillas

_-¿ya te vas Natsu?-_ pregunto la rubia con un tono amargo lo cual claramente hizo que el pelirosa sintiera un punzada en el pecho

_-si-_

_-¿te voy a volver a ver?-_ le volvió a preguntar

_-claro que si Lucy… esto es temporal-_ intentaba similar una sonrisa que calme la situación pero era inútil

_-¿me lo prometes?-_

_-te lo prometo Lucy-_

Parecería que al escuchar esas palabras Lucy recupero un poco el sentido ya que su mirada perdida recupero brillo al escuchar esas palabras

_-bue-bueno más te vale cumplirlo… ahora por todo este asunto no tengo nada que regalarte-_

_-mmm… ¿regalarme?... no necesito nada Lucy-_

-_pero los demás te dieron algo y yo tambien quiero… no quiero que sigamos asi tu tan distante de mi… me duele sabes… que mi mejor amigo… ya no este conmigo-_ las lágrimas volvieron a salir del rostro de Lucy pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Natsu en su rostro

_-si quieres regalarme algo… por favor deja de llorar-_ Natsu se puso como quien diría en un modo romántico –_verte llorar me parte el corazón ya no lo hagas… prométeme que no lo harás en lo que yo no estoy… por favor-_

-_es-esta bi-bien-_ la rubia se sonrojo bastante al ver como Natsu le pedía ello asi que rápidamente se secó las lágrimas para después sonreírle

_-está bien yo te prometo eso-_

Un poco después mientras ambos conversaban el tren dio su antepenúltimo aviso para que los pasajeros lo aborden y en ese instante llegaba Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

_-¡Natsu no la encontré!... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

_-jajaja-_ ambos rieron al ver como Happy llegaba y se quedaba tonto al ver a Lucy junto con Natsu

_-¿Qué malos?... tanto que la busque y ustedes no me avisan- _Happy se aterrizó pero inmediatamente se arrojó a Lucy abrazándola _–Adiós Lucy… cuídate si-_

_-tu tambien Happy… cuídate mucho-_

-_bueno tenemos que irnos… Adiós Lucy-_ Natsu se despidió y corrió directo hacia el tren tomando a Happy por su cola

_-Adiós chicos… cuídense-_ se despedía pero

_-ve con el-_ se escuchó la misma voz de hace un mes que le pedía que siga a Natsu y a pesar de que ella la escucho hizo caso omiso a la petición y después de ver como el tren partía las lágrimas que prometió que no saldrían salieron por si solas

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. un tanto largo pero bueno tenía que hacerlo asi XDDD espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima n.n


	4. Llegando a Sitri

Aquí continua la historia disfrútenlo y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Capítulo 3

Llegando a Sitri

-_Natsu… Natsu… Natsu_- Happy se encontraba hablando con su amigo intentando despertarlo pero no conseguía hacerlo era obvio que el pelirosa estaba un poco más desmayado por todo el viaje en tren

-_Disculpe… pero ya vamos de regreso a Magnolia… ¿se van a quedar?-_ le preguntaba uno de los guardias en el tren

-_no… tenemos que bajar pero él no despierta-_ el felino señalaba a su amigo

-_entonces… yo los saco_- el guardia cargo al pelirosa y lo lanzo por la ventana seguido por su mochila, su maleta y Happy los cuales golpearon al pelirosa en el rostro despertándolo

-_pe-pero… ¿Qué haces en mi cara Happy?_- el pelirosa se levantó para luego mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino

-_pues… el guardia nos lanzo por la ventana ya que no despertabas… asi que no me reclames nada_- le explicaba el felino mientras ambos se ponían de pie

-_mmm… cierto ahora que recuerdo… no sé cómo activar la lacrima que me dio Wendy… por lo tanto ¡el viaje fue horrible!-_ el pelirosa se asustó al recordar su mayor temor

-_bueno… ahora ya estamos en Hargeon… que barco tenemos que tomar para ir al continente ese-_ preguntaba el felino observando el puerto que estaba al frente de ellos

-_ninguno_-

-_¿Cómo que ninguno?-_ Happy estaba dudoso

-_bueno la verdad no se… Haru me dijo que lo encontráramos en la plaza central de Hargeon el dia de hoy y que él nos llevaría al continente Sitri_-

-_ahh… entonces vamos pongámonos en marcha_-

Asi ambos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad y de repente se encontraron con un lugar bastante familiar para ambos mientras lo miraban, Natsu se detuvo de golpe

_-¿recuerdas este lugar Happy?-_

-_mmm...-_ el felino estaba dudoso por lo que veía haciendo todo su esfuerzo por recordar _-¡claro!... aquí es donde conocimos a Lucy-_

-_si este es el lugar… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la encontramos en este lugar ¿no crees?_- Natsu miraba algo deprimido para después sonreír y lanzar un suspiro al cielo

-_pareces viejo… jijiji_- reía Happy mientras se tapaba la boca con sus patitas

-¿_a quién le dices viejo?-_

-_a ti… jijiji_- Happy seguía cabreando al pelirosa pero luego se detuvo mirando un poco más serio a Natsu –_dime Natsu… ¿Por qué no le pediste a Lucy que venga con nosotros?-_

El pelirosa no respondio más bien comenzó a caminar de nuevo, se hizo el loco como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, se puso a hablar de las primeras misiones que hizo con Lucy y demás pero luego se detuvo en seco agregando a lo que dijo

_-sabes Happy… Lucy en poco tiempo seguro formalizara su relación con Toshiro… y puede que se casen y demás alejándose de nosotros… si le pedía que viniera de seguro hubiera aceptado pero… su relación con Toshiro podría haberse perjudicado y yo no quiero eso… ¿me entiendes?-_ mientras el pelirosa decía todo eso no miraba al felino más bien le daba la espalda

-_no… no te entiendo... pero tú sabes cómo haces las cosas_- increíblemente Happy se mostró algo comprensivo con su amigo ya que tenía una vaga idea de él porque Natsu acepto ir a la academia esa bueno más bien lo que escucho sin querer de una conversación que tuvieron Levi y Gray después de que el pelirosa les contara sobre la decisión que tomo, lo que Gray y Levi dijeron tenía mucho sentido si se lo planteaban de esa forma aun asi el felino solo callo y veía a su amigo de repente

-_Mira Happy ya llegamos_- Natsu ni bien vio la plaza fue corriendo esperando encontrarse con Haru pero él no estaba ahí, había mucha gente como en un dia normal pero Haru no estaba por los alrededores

-_parece que tendremos que esperarlo_- Happy se sentó en la fuente de la plaza junto con el pelirosa

-_mientras lo hacemos comamos un poco_- el pelirosa saco el papel del selo de Erza lo activo a lo menos si sabía cómo hacer con este y saco una canasta donde tenía algo de la comida que le regalo Mirajane

_-¡Aye!_- ambos comieron y esperaron a que Haru llegara pero eso no paso en todo el dia algo decepcionados ambos decidieron alquilar un cuarto en la ciudad dormir ahí y ver si al dia siguiente llegaba Haru para ello se fueron bien temprano justo al amanecer y una vez allí miraron de lejos si alguien se aparecía por el lugar pero nadie se acercaba.

Después de eso pasaron varias horas y la plaza se volvió a llenar pero Haru todavía no aparecía

-_Natsu… te engañaron_- le decía el felino algo decepcionado

-_parece que si… ya verá si alguna vez lo encuentro lo matare_- Natsu tenía una vena hinchada y una furia que hacía que las personas a su alrededor se alejaran por el miedo pero

-_Oye Natsu que es eso que brilla_- le preguntaba el felino mientras apuntaba a la base de la fuente en la plaza

_-¿mmm?_- Natsu curioso miro detenidamente la luz, después de unos cuantos segundos reconoció que esa luz era un sello mágico muy parecido a los que usa Haru

-_Happy espera_- le pidió el pelirosa pensando que algo pasaría si el felino se acercaba al sello pero cuando el felino llego al lugar nada le pasó

_-¿Natsu que es este sello?_- le pregunto curioso Happy mientras el pelirosa se acercaba al lugar pero ni bien estaba cerca una luz aún más fuerte los cubrió a ambos haciendo que desaparezcan al instante sin que nadie de los alrededores se diera cuenta de ello

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Mientras todo esto pasaba en Hargeon, cabe decir que fueron ya tres días desde que el pelirosa se fue de Magnolia, nos encontramos precisamente ahí y nos enfocamos en dos magas una pelirroja y una peliazul que caminaban por el borde del rio

-_Levi… ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Lucy?_- preguntaba la pelirroja

-_no se Erza… pero es extraño que no supiéramos nada de ella en estos tres días que pasaron_-

-_solo espero que su noviecito no tenga algo que ver con esto o que le haya hecho algo porque si no… va contando sus últimos días de vida_- la pelirroja expulsaba una aura sumamente aterradora de tan solo imaginarse la peor situación entre Toshiro y Lucy

-_no creo_- le respondía Levi intentado fingir una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca pero al mismo tiempo se decía a si misma –_en todo caso es culpa de ella misma_-

Mientras seguían caminando llegaron al departamento de la rubia y vieron como en la entrada estaba saliendo la dueña de la casa vestida con uno de los trajes de Lucy ese que supuestamente se perdió

-_buenos días señora… ¿esta Lucy?_- Erza la saludo amablemente

-_si_- respondía secamente la señora mientras salía de la casa dejando pasar a ambas magas –_son sus amigas ¿no?... qué bueno que hayan venido ya que esa pobre niña de los tres últimos días el primero estuvo llorando y los siguientes dos no salió para nada de su departamento… aunque le pregunte que hacia… ella solo me respondía que estaba bien y que no me preocupara… en estos momentos iba a ir a su gremio a preguntar si ustedes sabían algo… pero como dije que bueno que hayan venido_-

Al escuchar eso la pelirroja volvió a emitir un aura peligrosa y corrió hacia el cuarto de la rubia mientras que la pequeña peliazul solo le agradeció y tambien la siguió

_-¡Lucy abre la puerta inmediatamente!_- Erza estaba bastante desesperada mientras que Levi tenía un mirada de preocupación que desesperaría a cualquiera

_-¡Lucy te dije que abrieras!_- seguía la pelirroja al no recibir respuesta de la rubia pero de repente la puerta se abrió y se veía Lucy totalmente distinta en el sentido de que tenía el cabello sumamente desarreglado, unas ojeras (al estilo de Tomoko de Watamote XD) y su ropa sucia incluyendo que el cuarto estaba sumamente desordenado

_-¡Lu-chan… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!_- Levi junto con Erza entraron viendo cómo estaba la situación

-_bueno…_- la rubia quería explicar la situación pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-_fue culpa de Toshiro ¿no?... pero no te preocupes ya lo busco y lo mato_-

_-¿ehh?-_ la rubia tenía una seria duda y a la vez sentía temor al ver como Erza expulsaba esa aura tan peligrosa

-_no te adelantes Erza… dime Lu-chan ¿Por qué no fuiste al gremio en estos días?_-

-_a eso iba asi que déjenme hablar… el primer dia después de que Natsu se fue bueno me puse muy triste… no tenía ganas de ir al gremio_-

_-¿y de eso estabas llorando?_- seguía la pelirroja con el interrogatorio

_-¿llorando?_- otra vez la rubia mostraba duda pero no le salió bien esta vez era claro que dieron en el clavo

-_si… la dueña de casa nos dijo que lloraste todo ese dia_- le explicaba Levi

-_está exagerando… yo no llore_- decía firmemente la rubia pero en sus ojeras se podía ver como tenía algo de hinchazón era muy evidente que si lloro ambas magas se dieron cuenta de la mentira pero no siguieron ya que por alguna razón Lucy mentía sobre ello

_-¿y que paso los otros dos días?_- la pelirroja volvió con el interrogatorio

-_estaba escribiendo aquello_- Lucy apuntaba a su escritorio donde había una gran cantidad de hojas alguna hecho bolita pero otras estaban afiladas como cuando apunta sus obras –_lo siento debí avisarles pero las ideas de por si me llegaron… y me puse a escribir sin parar cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado dos días… discúlpenme-_

-_ya veo_- Levi se acercó tomando la primera plana intentado leerla pero la rubia inmediatamente se la quitó y se paró delante de la hojas

-_lo siento pero no pueden ver esto… no es para ustedes_- la rubia estaba bastante nerviosa

_-¿Por qué?-_ ambas estaban dudosas

-_porque son para Natsu_- si antes la rubia estaba algo nerviosa ahora estaba tan nerviosa que daba pena

-_mmm… y porque le escribes una obra_- le dijo Levi

-_bue-bueno es-este y-yo… es solo para cuando venga a visitarnos se la dé como un regalo por lo que no le di ahora_-

_-¿a visitarnos?-_ Erza estaba algo sorprendida

-_claro cómo se fue entonces el me prometió que volvería pero solo será una visita ¿no?_- mientras decía eso era extraño ver como Lucy pasaba del nerviosismo a la tristeza en un instante

-_ese tonto… él va volver Fairy Tail permanentemente su viaje es de solo seis meses_- le explicaba la pelirroja

_-¿ehh?_- de repente el rostro de la rubia se ilumino por lo que escuchaba

-_le dije que te lo explicara… ya vera cuando regrese_- Erza crujía sus nudillos mientras pensaba como torturaría al pelirosa cuando vuelva

_-¿es enserio?_- la rubia temblaba pero claramente era de felicidad

-_claro porque te mentiría_-

_-¡sí!-_ exclamo la rubia haciendo que las otras dos la vean raro pero la rubia las ignoro por ello –_bueno seguro están preocupados y ya tenía pensado en ir al gremio… ¿me esperan mientras me baño?-_

-_s-si_- ambas respondieron mientras veían como la Lucy tristona despareció y su sonrisa que acostumbraba mostrar volvió a su rostro

Una vez que la rubia escogió algo de ropa y se metió a bañar Levi se acercó a la obra y primero tomo la página leyendo el título de la obra y luego tomo la última página sacándole una sonrisa mientras Erza se decía a sí misma en voz alta

_-¿no entiendo que está pasando?_-

-_realmente lo extrañas mucho… Lu-chan_- tambien se dijo eso a si misma Levi llamando la atención de Erza

_-¿tú sabes lo que está pasando Levi?_- tenía algo de malicia en su mirada

-_no Erza… yo solo…_-

-_más te vale que luego me cuentes que es lo que está pasando… ¿está bien?_-

-_cla-claro_- decía Levi mientras que por dentro se lamentaba –_vaya se me escapo pero tambien ponerle ese título a la obra "EL PRINCIPE DE FUEGO"… pero ahora tengo que ver como hago para que Erza no se cabree cuando le cuente que…-_

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

-_ahhhhhhhhhh_- gritaban Natsu y Happy una vez que fueron absorbido por el sello mágico y cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban cayendo de una gran altura directamente hacia un bosque además de que en ese lugar ya era de noche

_-¡Happy… tus alas!-_

_-¡Aye!- _el felino intento sacar sus alas pero no lo conseguía –_Natsu no puedoooooooooo- _

Happy intentaba sacar sus alas pero no lo lograba entonces en un acto desesperado el pelirosa tomo al felino lo abrazo y cuando ya se encontraban a unos 20 metros del suelo

-_rugido del dragón de fuego_- Natsu lanzo un rugido al suelo lo cual amortiguo su caída pero no evito que tuvieran algo de daño

Una vez que el polvo levantado se disipara se veía al pelirosa abrazando fuertemente a Happy que con le daba golpecitos con su patita –_Natsu basta me ahogas_-

-_lo siento… estas bien_-

-_si… pero tú no te ves tan bien-_ Happy apuntaba al hombro del pelirosa que se encontraba sangrando

-_bueno no importa en mis cosas tengo unas vendas si las encontramos…_- Natsu se puso a buscar sus cosas pero no había nada en el lugar solo árboles y arboles pero de alguna forma muy diferentes de los que habían en Fiore

_-¡no están!_- tanto Natsu como Happy buscaban desesperadamente la mochila y demás pero estas no estaban por ningún lado

_-¡no la comida de Miraaa!-_ ambos lloraban desconsoladamente mientras recordaban a Mira sonriéndoles pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía un poco más al fondo del bosque y claramente se podía ver un pequeño destello de luz entonces ambos siguieron dicha luz

Un poco más al fondo justamente donde estaba la luz la cual provenía de una antorcha se veía a una señora algo mayor aunque no tanto como Porlyusca junto a una chica que sería más o menos de la edad de Cana la señora era un poco gordita de cabello negro trenzado estaba vestida con ropa de campo una falda larga que llegaba a los tobillos, un suéter y una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza. Mientras que la joven era bastante parecida a la señora tambien de pelo negro y sumamente hermosa con todos sus atributos femeninos muy bien desarrollados y vestida de la misma manera que la señora. Ambas mujeres se encontraban escapando ya que unos encapuchados las perseguían

_-¡deténganse ahora mismo!- _estos encapuchados ya desesperados de que las mujeres no se dejaban atrapar empezaron a utilizar magia crearon unas cadenas atrapando a la señora mayor haciéndola caer

_-¡mama!- _la joven grito al ver como el otro encapuchado salto directamente con espada en mano tratando de matar a la señora pero en ese momento

_-¡bastardo!_- era el pelirosa que seguía la luz, llego justo a tiempo antes de que el ataque llegara a la señora, dándole un golpe de lleno mandándolo a volar haciendo que se desmaye al instante –_Happy llévate a la señora y salgan todos de aquí_-

_-¡Aye!- _el felino que al fin pudo volar a su máxima velocidad tomando a la señora en sus patas y alejándola mientras la joven veía estupefacta

-_¡vamos síguelos!_- le reclamo Natsu a la joven quien reacción y siguió al felino

Una vez que ellas se alejaron el pelirosa miro con sumo enojo a los encapuchados que algunos estaban algo asustados por la cantidad de presión que se sentía por parte del pelirosa

Mientras eso pasaba Happy que ya no podía cargar a la señora la dejo en el piso y empezaron a correr la joven los alcanzo y cuando ya estaban bastante lejos la joven le pregunto al felino

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

-_yo me llamo Happy y mi amigo que se quedó con los otros tipos se llama Natsu_- decía el felino mientras corría un poco cansado

_-¿enserio hablas?... pensé que lo había imaginado… espera mama estos tipos no son confiables_- la señora tomo del brazo a su madre y empezó a mirar de mala manera al felino

-_mmm… de paso que te ayudamos y piensas asi de nosotros_- el pelirosa que ya había terminado de moler a golpes a los encapuchados regreso y se paró detrás de las mujeres causándoles un gran susto la joven ante lo hecho reacciono dándole una cachetada al pelirosa dejándole con el cachete todo hinchado

_-¿Por qué el golpe?_- se quejaba el pelirosa sobándose su cachete

-_porque me asustaste… como se te ocurre aparecer asi_- la joven seguía con el susto

-_jajaja_- la señora se empezó a reír por la situación –_lamento la altanería de mi hija… muchas gracias por salvarnos_-

-_no tiene que agradecerlo_- Natsu estaba algo incómodo por el agradecimiento y se fue a parar a lado del felino

-_creo que ya les dijo mi nombre pero de todas formas yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel y él es mi compañero Happy es un Exceed… un gusto_-

_-¿Exceed?_- preguntaba la joven con una gran duda

-_claro son muy conocidos aquí en Fiore_- seguía el pelirosa

-_¿Fiore?..._ _jajaja estas muy perdido no estamos en Fiore sino en Sitri_- le respondio la joven

-¿_Sitri?... ¿el continente Sitri?_- el pelirosa estaba muy sorprendido

-_claro… dime te fumas algo para no saber ni dónde estás_- la joven seguía burlándose del pelirosa quien se dio cuenta y solo se molestó un poco pero luego la señora le dio un cocacho a la joven diciéndole

-_da las gracias primero… luego te burlas del joven_-

-_oh mama… bueno gracias… enserio muchas gracias por ayudarnos_- la joven ya no tenía el tono de burla y solo miro muy agradecida a Natsu que por la mirada se sintió algo incómodo

-_mmm… te guuuuuustaaaa_- dijo Happy mientras llevaba sus patita a su boca poniendo a la chica algo sonrojada que hizo como que no escucho nada

-_bueno disculpa la actitud de mi hija joven…_- quería explicarle la señora pero se vio interrumpido por el pelirosa

-_no me llame joven… llámeme Natsu_- el pelirosa sonrio mostrando su típica sonrisa haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

-_está bien Natsu-kun nosotras no nos presentamos yo me llamo Chizuru y ella es mi hija Yoruichi… nuevamente gracias por habernos salvado_-

-_no tiene nada que agradecer… más bien me podrían contar por que las perseguían_-

-_la verdad es que nosotras veníamos a buscar unos ingredientes especiales para nuestro restaurante pero nos perdimos ya que este bosque es conocido como como el bosque de las ilusiones el efecto que te causa es momentáneo pero perdimos el rumbo y luego terminamos en la guarida de esos bandidos encapuchados por eso no perseguían_- le contaba la señora

-_mmm… siendo un bosque tan peligroso ¿porque no mandaron a alguien que ya sepa como es este bosque?... asi no les pasaba nada_-

-_mmm… el que venía era mi esposo pero el falleció hace muy poco asi que no tenemos a nadie más solo está mi otra hija pero creo que tiene algo importante que hacer en el pueblo y por eso no puede salir de ahí… entonces yo tuve que venir acompañada de Yoruichi_- mientras que Chizuru contaba lo de su esposo se puso un poco triste

-_oh vaya… lo siento mucho_- se disculpó el pelirosa

-_no te preocupes… bueno ahora cuéntame sobre ti… parece que las ilusiones del bosque te afectaron mucho… no sabes ni en que continente estas_- se rieron un poco del pelirosa

-_no es eso señora… él es muy tonto_- aumentaba Happy

-_jajaja_- se reían las dos mientras que el pelirosa le daba un pequeño cocacho al felino

-_pues la verdad hay algo de cierto en eso, recién llegamos al continente venimos de Fiore y se me paso el hecho de que ya no estamos allá_- reía tontamente Natsu

Dicho eso ambas se dividieron en dos grupos en uno estaban Chizuru y su hija, en el otro Natsu y Happy para hablar en secreto

En el primero

-_oye mama… este chico es bastante extraño pero aun asi es muy fuerte… hagamos que nos lleve al pueblo y luego nos separamos de el_-

-_mmm… si es extraño pero igual no creo que debamos hacerle eso de todas formas nos está ayudando_-

-_pero mama_-

-_he dicho asi que te me comportas y le pides amablemente que nos acompañe está bien_-

-_si_-

En el segundo

-_oye Natsu porque no les contaste todo los detalles_-

-_no puedo… Haru nos tendió un trampa y caímos redonditos lo mejor es acompañarlas hasta el pueblo, de ahí nos separamos y buscamos información sobre Haru para que le dé una paliza por lo que nos hizo… asi que si menos gente involucramos mejor-_

-_bien pensado Natsu… cuando quieres no eres tan tonto-_

_-basta de tratarme de tonto_- Natsu agarro a Happy y le empezaba a jalar los bigotes

-_no trates asi a tu amigo… trátalo con más cariño_- Yoruichi se le acercó al pelirosa por la espalda asustándolo un poco

-_es cierto… a veces abusa de mi_- el felino se lanzó a los brazos de Yoruichi haciendo que ella lo cargue por un momento

-_mmm… bueno este queríamos pedirte un favor_- Yoruichi estaba algo nerviosa y el pelirosa solo la miro sonriéndole

-_será que…_- estaba tan nerviosa que miraba a su madre y que le decía con señas "vamos dile" _-¿nos podría acompañar a nuestro pueblo por favor?-_

-_claro… más bien estaba por pedirle lo mismo_- el pelirosa se paró cerro sus ojos y comenzó a oler a su alrededor haciendo que ellas lo miren raro

_-¿Qué está haciendo?_- le pregunto Yoruichi a Happy

-_Natsu, tiene la habilidad de oler las cosas a grandes distancias… como estamos perdimos está intentando sentir el olor de personas para ir hacia esa direcci_ón- le explicaba

-_parece un animal_- comento Yoruichi

-_bueno pues gracias a este animal… vas a poder llegar a tu ciudad mañana_- le respondio Natsu

_-¿mañana?-_

-_si la distancia es sumamente larga… si partimos ahora llegaremos mañana al amanecer a lo menos es lo que calculo por la distancia_- explicaba el pelirosa

-_mmm si el bosque esta algo alejado de la ciudad… más lo que nos perdimos debe ser que la distancia es grande pero bueno no tenemos de otra vamos_- la señora se puso a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar seguida del pelirosa que la guiaba

-_entonces vamos Happy_- Yoruichi puso a Happy en el piso y luego los siguió

_-¡Aye!-_ asi todos empezaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo pero no se dieron cuenta que uno de los encapuchados los estaba observando detenidamente entonces a través de telepatía hablaba con alguien

-_señor… la probabilidad es del 65%... pero yo diría que lo encontramos-_

-_muy bien… síguelos y si vez que tienes la oportunidad lo atrapas… ¿entendido?-_

-_si señor-_

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ya de dia mas bien amaneciendo se veía al pelirosa caminando junto a Yoruichi, Natsu cargaba a Chizuru ya que durmió por el cansancio, y Yoruichi cargaba a Happy por la misma razón entonces ese rato vieron como el pueblo aparecía ante su vista llamando la atención de él pelirosa

-_mmm este es un reflejo por neblina… ¿no?_- preguntaba el pelirosa

-_si… es lo que mantiene protegido al pueblo de los bandidos_-

-_se ve muy bien_- añadía el pelirosa sonriendo

-_s-si_- Yoruichi nuevamente se sonrojo ella no entendía por qué asi que no le daba importancia entonces se escuchó la voz de unos aldeanos

-_Yoruichi donde estaban… Sara ha estado preguntado por ustedes creo que no descanso en toda la noche_-

-_lo lamento, Rin-san pero tuvimos contratiempos… jejeje_-

_-¿y quién es usted_?- le preguntaba el señor al pelirosa

-_él es quien nos ayudó cuando nos perdimos en el bosque_- Yoruichi se adelantó en responderle haciendo que el señor lo mire pícaramente (estilo Mirajane XD) y solo movió los labios diciendo algo "tu novio". Obviamente el pelirosa no entendió pero Yoruichi se puso sumamente colorada y se puso hablar con el señor en secreto mientras Natsu miraba más detalladamente el pueblo el cual era muy bonito bastante precario pero calmado y agradable tanto que se sentía como cuando estaba en el gremio pero de repente el pelirosa sintió el peligro en el aire entonces él se acercó a Yoruichi

-_pero mira no es feo y tiene buen porte físico… yo creo que te deberías animar_- decía el viejo mientras Natsu estaba parado al lado y escucho todo pero claro no entendió nada

_-¡Natsu!… no escuches conversaciones ajenas_- Yoruichi segura colorada a mas no poder

-_miren luego hablamos de eso… señor necesito que se lleve a Yoruichi y su mama a su casa y por favor tambien llévense a Happy… ¡rápido!_- le explicaba el pelirosa

-_pero de que es…_- el señor intentaba preguntar a Natsu pero de un momento una ligera explosión ocurrió en el lugar

_-¡ahora!_- exclamaba el pelirosa y ambos le hicieron caso saliendo del lugar

_-¡eres muy bueno!... pudiste esquivar ese ataque e incluso cargaste contigo a los otras personas que estaban cerca de ti_- alababa al pelirosa un joven de pelo alborotado pero ese era de color café igual con los ojos esmeralda como los de Natsu pero sin los ojos sesgados característicos del pelirosa

_-¿Quién eres?... ¿y qué quieres?_- le pregunto molesto el pelirosa mientras se veía como miraba con suma molestia al muchacho

-_yo… un gusto me llamo Rito… Rito Dragneel_-

Al escuchar ese apellido el pelirosa abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como el chico lo atacaba con un lanza, el pelirosa lo esquivo fácilmente prendió sus manos en fuego y le dio un golpe en todo el rostro haciendo que Rito retroceda tomándose el rostro para luego expulsar algo de sangre y sonreír nuevamente

-_no sabía que utilizabas magia de fuego… cuando derrotaste a mis subordinados no lo utilizaste… realmente eres muy bueno y las posibilidades suben a un 75 %... ¿realmente serás tú?_-

_-¿a qué te refieres con eso?_- el pelirosa seguía molesto pero antes de que se dé cuenta Rito lanzo una bomba de humo en el lugar y desapareció

_-¿Dragneel?... dijo que apellidaba Dragneel… ¿Quién es ese tipo?_- Natsu vagaba por su mente cuando de repente sintió como alguien ya estaba en su espalda con ambas manos puestas un poco más arriba de su coxis, lo que más le llamo la atención de esto es que la persona que llego a su espalda de una forma parecida a la de Haru cuando desaparecía de la nada

-_dime… ¿Por qué destruiste parte del pueblo y más vale que sea una respuesta razonable si no te mueres aquí mismo?_- amenazo otra chica pero a diferencia del sujeto Rito ella claramente no tenía nada de maldad

-_bueno yo…-_ Natsu intentaba explicarse entonces inmediatamente con agiles movimientos logro zafarse la incómoda posición en la que estaba mirando frente a frente a la chica pero al verla se quedó idiota

Era una chica un poco más pequeña que la altura de Lucy, de cabello corto color café, ojos medianos y color celeste algo sesgados una piel blanca si habría que comparar la con la de alguien era similar a la de Natsu, ya recorriendo más la figura de la chica tenía el cuerpo bastante desarrollado un pecho no tan grande como a lo que se está acostumbrado en Fairy Tail pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, piernas largas y una cadera de muñeca toda una reina de belleza, en ese momento vestida con un delantal de cocina por debajo de este se notaba claramente que llevaba un short corto, junto a una polera de tirantes bastante pequeña y que resaltaba aún más sus atributos

-_bueno no me dejas otra opción_- la muchacha dijo eso después de que Natsu se zafara del agarre entonces empezó a hacer unos movimientos bastante extraños

-_esos movimientos son iguales a los Haru… seguro que ella lo conoce- se decía a si mismo entonces intento explicarse _–este mira no te apresures yo no hice nada-

-¡_Sara… basta!- _antes de que la chica atacara al pelirosa se escuchaba una voz de fondo llamándola. Esa voz era la de Yoruichi que llegaba al lugar bastante cansada

-_mmm… Yoruichi… ¿Qué pasa?- _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sacándose de onda los dos

-_Sara él es quien nos salvó de esa explosión… el otro tipo que ataco se debió haber escapado_- Sara se paraba delante de la pelicafe

-_está bien… pero ¿porque te paras en mi delante?_- tenía una gran duda

_-¿Qué?... te parece poco estar vestida asi… recuerdas que saliste corriendo con tu ropa de dormir_- le contesto Yoruichi haciendo que Sara se pusiera totalmente colorada y se tapaba lo más que podía con el delantal que tenía puesto

_-¡más te vale que voltees a ver a otro lado!_- amenazo Yoruichi al pelirosa que se dio vuelta inmediatamente y mientras hacía eso se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su nariz

Un rato más tarde

-_lo lamento mucho… no sabía que tú eras quien ayudo a mi mamá y mi hermana… enserio te lo agradezco mucho_- Sara le agradecía al pelirosa que estaba tambien algo nervioso por cómo se dieron las cosas en la mañana

-_está bien… a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado_-

-_ahora con lo otro espero que ya lo hayas olvidado_- de repente Sara expulso un poco de aura peligrosa muy similar a la de Erza causándole algo de miedo al pelirosa

-_tenlo por seguro_- afirmaba el pelirosa pero por dentro –_difícilmente lo voy a olvidar_-

-_muy bien… a nuestro salvador toma la casa invita_- es era Chizuru que se acercaba con una bandeja grande con algunos pasteles, panes, una galletas y algo de té en una muy buena cantidad

-_no era necesario que sirvan tanto_- se excusaba el pelirosa

_-¿enserio_?- Yoruichi le pregunto e inmediatamente el estómago del pelirosa lo traiciono haciendo un ruido pidiendo esa comida

-_bueno entonces gracias por la comida_- Natsu empezó a comer bueno estaba a punto de devorar la comida pero recordó una advertencia de Erza

-_por favor Natsu recuerda que representas a Fairy Tail asi que ten modales se respetuoso y sobre todo no comas como animal_-

Entonces que los pocos modales que tenía, el pelirosa comenzó a comer junto con el felino que tomaba un pedazo de pastel y antes de llevárselo a la boca se dio cuenta como Sara lo observaba con detenimiento, ignorando esto el felino se llevó el pastel a la boca y empezó a masticarlo cuando de repente

_-¡kawaiiiiiiiii!... eres demasiado mono Happy_- Sara lo abrazo inmediatamente apretujándolo y el felino solo podía decir

-_Natsu sálvame_-

En ese momento la mamá de Sara le decía que se contuviera y que lo dejara en paz mientras el pelirosa solo reía por la situación y Yoruichi miraba un poco de lejos lo que pasaba y algo llamo poderosamente su atención entonces se puso a mirar de reojo a Natsu y luego a Sara

-_es, idea mía o esos dos se parecen_- seguía mirándolos con detenimiento pero luego se golpeó ambos cachetes –_basta deja de decir estupideces_-

Al final solo poso su mirada en el pelirosa y veía su sonrisa entonces prácticamente sentía como algo cálido llegaba a su ser y se quedó asi por un buen rato

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo con la entrada de la que ya suponen es la hermana de Natsu se imaginan que de verdad tuviera XD, y bueno como dos capítulos mas nos alejamos de Fairy Tail y nos centramos en esto solo adelantar de que como ya son exámenes finales en la U tal vez me tarde como un mes o más para el siguiente cap asi que a los que realmente les gusta la historia enserio lo siento T_T tratare de ponerlo lo más pronto que pueda ok ténganme paciencia

se cuidan bye, bye n.n

* * *

P.D. Se me olvidaba no estoy acostumbrados a los reviews expresando que les gusta mucho la historia aunque sean pocos igual se les agradece mucho ok, enserio gracias y si tienen alguna duda o algo que no les guste solo haganmelo saber, todos son bien recibidos


End file.
